Where will you go?
by Rieko Blade
Summary: Yami Marik isn’t that sweet to his Hikari as we thought. He was an obsession that needs to be tame -Rest of summary inside-


Warnings: No con –rape- Yaoi, language, etc  
  
Rated: PG 13/R  
  
Pairings: Yami Malik/Malik, OC/Malik, Yami Yugi/Malik....mostly everyone / Malik ^^;;  
  
Authors note: flamers will be ignored and laugh at.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I own any lyrics of songs. *runs*  
  
Author Note: I'm a little tried of people portraying lil Malik-Chan as crazy/psycho/rapist! Etc... so this fict is all about him. Okay yea he has his psycho moments, but don't we all at one time or another?.  
  
Summary: Yami Marik isn't that sweet to his Hikari as we thought. He was an obsession that needs to be tame. However, the Hikari is with Otogi, and he thinks his yami only wants to hurt him, and that seems to be the way his been doing lately. But will love blossom from this thorn-filled flower?. Or will it wither away, like a rose on a grave?  
  
~*~  
  
Where will you go?  
  
Chapter one  
Darkness lives  
  
~*~  
You're too important for anyone  
  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
  
But I, I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
~*~  
  
"You're Late, Hikari," A husky voice hissed from the shadows of the abandoned apartment; a dark figure loomed lazily against the kitchen doorframe, spiky blond hair falling in front of his narrow lavender eyes. His tan arms crossed tightly in front of him, as he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" A blond teen shrugged as he walked in the living room of the apartment he and his sister shared. Uneasiness crept its way through him. Something wasn't right.  
  
"You were with that Otogi boy again," he stated--not questioned, Malik noticed. He just shrugged again. Slipping his shoes off, Malik started walking to his room. However, a hand on his waist prevented him in doing so.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that," Malik hissed, disgust clearly in his voice, pushing the hand away; He continued his way down the narrow hallway, but footsteps of his Yami stopped him again.  
  
Malik spun around, his blond hair covering half of his face. "What do you want?" He snapped at the person behind him, secretively not wanting to know what he was searching for.  
  
"Don't ask pointless questions when you know the answer," Marik told him calmly, lavender eyes widening.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" Malik growled. The sadistic Yami's eyes glinted with something unreadable.  
  
"Make Me," he challenged.  
  
"Go find Bakura and fuck him," Malik said calmly, trying to keep his voice from cracking, but failed terribly.  
  
"I already did, and I'm not satisfied," he purred, running a slider finger along the shaking teens jaw line.  
  
"Don't... You... Dare," Malik threatened, venom dripping from each word that was spoken.  
  
"Or what?" Marik whispered in his ear. His hot breath tickling Malik's neck, the Hikari was about to answer when Marik's mouth covered his lips in a bruising kiss. Malik cried into it, trying with all the strength, he had to push his Yami away, but Marik easily got the Hikaria's wrists and held them up. Sliding his tongue over Malik's lower lip and into his sweet mouth, the Yami grinned into the kiss when Malik started to fight back more.  
  
The frightened Light bit down on Marik's tongue, making him leave his mouth. The Yami swallowed the blood that was drawn as Malik looked up at his Yami. Fear clouded his mind.  
  
/No I won't do this again! I don't want to be hurt! / Malik thought frantically.  
  
Marik let out a psychotic laugh when his Hikari started to run for his room. "You shouldn't fight, Malik," Marik called to scared Light. Malik slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. The shaken Hikari sighed in relief.  
  
But the sudden uneasiness stared to grow. Malik turn around, his lavender eyes wide with confusion, fear, and betrayal. A whimper escaped his cherry red lips as the Millennium Rod stared to grow with rage. The Hikari shook his head back and forth, not wanting to believe it. Malik slummed to the floor with a shocked _expression on his tan face, just as a figure came out of the light, smirking at the pure terror on the boy's pretty face.  
  
"I told you not to fight me, light," he said disdainfully before walking catlike towards the horrified teen.  
  
"Leave me alone... please," he whimpered, making Marik laugh.  
  
"You're pathetic" he mocked, grabbing Malik's wrist. He threw him roughly on his bed by the widow; as the moon night shined in the poorly lighten room. Marik grinned insanely as he watched his Light scoot away, until he was backed against the wall. The Yami crawled over to him, catlike in his movements. Malik tried to punch him in the face, but Marik caught the hit with one hand. Tears started to role down his cheeks, staining the tan face. Marik stood there over his Hikari, looking at him with desire and lust. He bent down and whispering seductively into Malik's ear.  
  
"You're so beautiful when the full moon shines on you. It's almost like the Angels are jealous of you" Malik bit back a sob as the Yami continued. "It must mean you're cursed by the Angels themselves, forever tormented by those you loved. Betrayal is all you'll know. Pain is all you'll feel. Hatred clouds your mind. Never to be loved for whom you are," Marik purred, licking the shaken boy's earlobe, and starting to lick his way down to the shaking neck.  
  
Malik stared in space. The words hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Never to be loved for who you are"  
  
The Hikari didn't pay any attention to his Darkness' actions, nor did he hear him mumble, "No one shall touch what is mine."  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
~*~  
But where will you go  
  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
  
you can't escape  
  
you can't escape  
  
...::~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~::... TBC?  
  
*gasp* what will happen to malik-Chan!?!  
  
Wh00t! first chapter done! Wow~! A Yami!malik/malik fict, go me! =D Malik- Chan is my favorite character. ^^  
  
Malik: great...  
  
Rieko: Aww your just so cute~! *pitches his cheeks*  
  
Malik: ......  
  
Marik: *snickering*  
  
Rieko: though, Yami Malik scares me.  
  
Malik: and I don't?  
  
Rieko: yup  
  
Marik: Muhehe  
  
Rieko: *shoo's away from him*  
  
Bakura: I AM NOT AMUSED!  
  
Rieko: *looks at Bakura and burst out laughing*  
  
Malik: *looks also* O_O  
  
Bakura: *has a bunny tail and ears on....again* this is the ra damn third time!  
  
Rieko: *coughs back a laugh* Oh~!! I want to thank Youko-Chan for Beta reading this story. ;_; she is the best  
  
*glomps her and gives her a Malik neko plushie*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ those who review nicely will receive a plushie of their choice~!  
  
Bakura: oh, big deal.  
  
Ryou: Yami...  
  
Bakura: *quivers*  
  
Rieko: 0-0 Review please! 


End file.
